memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon's Honor
Introduction ( ) Isolated for centuries, the exotic Dragon Empire is finally ready to join the United Federation of Planets. But first the emperor's eldest son must marry the only daughter of his oldest enemy, bringing to an end decades of civil war. Without the wedding, there can be no peace -- and no treaty with the Federation. As honored guests of the Dragon Empire, Captain Picard and the crew of the Starship Enterprise must ensure that the royal wedding occurs on schedule, despite the Empire's complicated and difficult codes of honor. And Dr. Beverly Crusher finds her loyalties torn when she wins the confidence of the unusually reluctant bride-to-be. More than just a treaty is at stake, for a vicious race of alien conquerors will stop at nothing, from assassination to invasion, to keep the Empire out of the Federation. Picard must now use all his skills to save the Empire... and preserve the Dragon's Honor. Information The bulk of the story takes place in the Dragon Empire. References Characters :Nanci Atherton • Chih-li • Cameron Craigie • Beverly Crusher • Chuan-chi • Data • • Hsiao Har • Kakkh • Kamis • Kan-hi • Barbara Kesel • Geordi La Forge • Li Po • Lu Tung • • Melilli Mera • Meng Chiao • • Nan Er • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Selar • • Deanna Troi • Tsai-lung • Tu Fu • Worf • Yao Hu Reginald Barclay • • Jack Crusher • Wesley Crusher • • Henry VIII • Guinan • Lore • Q • Kyle Riker • Thomas Riker • Sarek • Noonien Soong • Lwaxana Troi Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) Locations :Dragon Nebula • Alaska • Angel I • China • Dark Horse • Deep Space 6 • Demilitarized Zone • New Peking • Peking • Risa • Snokomie IV Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • G'kkau • Human • Pai • Klingon • Vulcan Borg • Ferengi • Gorn • Romulan States and organizations :Dragon Empire • Sacred Order of the Extended Digits • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :anbo-jyutsu • assassination • bachelor party • beard • candle • ch'i • concubine • crocodile • cycee • dart • Denebian slime devil • dilithium • dog • dragon • Dragon Emperor of the Dragon Nebula and Environs • Dragon-Heir • Dragon's Tail • dress uniform • duranium • earring • elephant • fireworks • fu t'ou • harem • • huang lang shu • Huch • hypospray • ivory • kao tzu • lao shu • Ma erh tsai mao tan ch'ing • mandarin • The Mikado • monkey • p'u tzu • phaser • poker • Prime Directive • ragoji • rahgid • rain • rat • Romulan ale • sark • silk • slug • sword • Thousand-Year Eyes • transparent aluminum • tricorder • universal translator • verapnerharmon • VISOR • water • wedding • wine Placement Although the stardate is given as 47146.2, the Pocket Books Timeline adjusted the stardate to 47'61'6.2 to fit a time frame shortly before "Eye of the Beholder". Connections * | after1=Rogue Saucer| typea=novel | author=Greg Cox | formata=novel | beforea=Devil in the Sky | aftera=The Black Shore | typea2=novel | author2=Kij Johnson | formata2=novel | beforea2=First Star Trek novel | aftera2=Most recent Star Trek novel| prevpocket=Shadowplay| nextpocket=Eye of the Beholder| prevMB=Shadowplay| nextMB=Eye of the Beholder| voyages1=Entd| adbefore1= | adafter1=Eye of the Beholder| }} Category:Books Category:TNG novels